


Ahns

by wishfulfanficing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adopted Finn, Adopted Poe, Adopted Rey, Family Fluff, Han Lives, Star Wars AU, rated for language, solo family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulfanficing/pseuds/wishfulfanficing
Summary: The Solo family tries to play cards. They're not very good at it.





	Ahns

“So basically the way this works is after every round, the person who gets rid of all their cards wins, we count up the value of everybody else’s remaining cards, then we draw one more and start over. After we play 10 rounds, the person with the lowest collective score wins.”

“What is this fucking game called?” Han called from the couch, exasperated. He had been listening to Rey try to explain the rules of this card game for half an hour, and neither Finn nor Poe were any closer to understanding what was going on.

“It’s called Ahns,” Rey said with a glare. “We used to play it in the scavenge yards in Jakku. It’s really fun, I promise.”

“Can you go over it one more time?” Finn asked. He was genuinely interested.

“Oh my god you guys,” breathed Poe.

Han heard him and snorted. This is exactly the kind of thing Han had in mind when he thought of the word “family”: kids, gathered around the Dejarik table, squabbling and playing and being together. A pang shot through his heart when he thought about Ben. _He should be at that table_ , Han thought. He should be struggling to understand the rules of an overly complicated card game, or excitedly explaining the rules of Dejarik to his sister, brother, and brother’s boyfriend. But he wasn’t.

“You OK hotshot?” Leia came up behind the couch and kissed her husband gently.

“Yeah,” he said, groaning as he struggled to sit up. Leia looked at him unconvinced. “I’m thinking about how Ben should be here,” he admitted.

Leia sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. “I know. I know.” They sat in silence for a while, their eyes on the trio but their minds on their son. 

“GodDAMMIT!” Finn’s swear cut through their thoughts.

“Ok, that’s it. I’m gonna show you how to play a real game.” Han started to get up.

“Han, sit down; you’re not supposed to…” Leia started, but Han waived his hand at her and limped slowly towards the table with Leia close behind. Finn got up so Han could sit in his chair.

“Turn on the table,” Han instructed Rey, who complied. “We’ll play first,” he said, gesturing to Leia, “and the rest of you knuckle heads watch.” He reached out his hand towards his wife, who smiled and took it in hers, squeezing it gently.

“I’m not the best at this game,” Leia blushed as she sat opposite Han.

“It’s ok, Princess,” Han said with a wink. “We need someone show them how *not* to play Dejarik.”

“You’re lucky you’re still recovering or I’d kick your ass right back onto that couch,” she retorted.

Han smiled. It was the kind of smile that leaves lines on your face and cracks chapped lips. “Game on, sweetheart,” he challenged. “Rey, Finn, Poe… watch and learn, kids.”


End file.
